Cats in the Cradle
by Drowning Fishy
Summary: *song fic* There's no such thing as happily ever after. -FINISHED-(Thranduil&Legolas)


I love this song, I had to make it. Some words have been changed to fit.  
  
Tell me what you think. Disclaimer, I do not own Tolkien's work, or the song Cats in the Cradle.  
  
My child arrived just the other day He came to the world in the usual way  
  
A little infant cried in the Elven cradle, it kicked it's feet, his mother lovingly stroked his fuzzy blonde hair. How much she missed his father, who had promised her he'd be here today.  
  
But there were schedules to keep and bills to pay  
  
The Elven woman walked away from her crying son, servants begged her to stay, but she could not find heart. She had enough of her missing husband, not to mention caring for a child alone. It broke her heart, so she chose not to stay. Her son sat, and throw the tears, watched her disappear.  
  
He learned to walk while I was away  
  
"Hey get back here Legolas!" The servant called after the toddler.  
  
Legolas continued down the hall till he ran into his father, home for a little while. Legolas squealed, reaching up to his father. Happily Thranduil picked up his little son.  
  
And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew He'd say "I'm gonna be like you dad You know I'm gonna be like you"  
  
Legolas eyes twinkles as he hugs his dad. Nervously Thranduil rubs his sons back. So much of his sons life he missed, and he chased his wife away. Truly his son would not be like him.  
  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon Little boy blue and the man on the moon  
  
Legolas looks up from his play as his father curiously. His father just got home, and now he was leaving. But he understood his father had duties, duties that one day will be his. So when his father stopped, looking at his son who was growing like a weed, Legolas smiles fakely.  
  
When you comin' home dad? I don't know when, but we'll get together then son You know we'll have a good time then  
  
The hallway filled with the yells of Legolas as he ran down the hall. His father was on the way home, it had been the first time his father was home for his birthday and he was excited. Servants dodged out of the way of the child, smiling at the site of the child. At the end of the hall he spotted his father.  
  
My son turned ten just the other day  
  
Thranduil smiled, his son had grown so much, smiling he hands Legolas a small leather ball. Legolas snatched it, he always wanted a ball. Eagerly Legolas grabs his father's hand.  
  
He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on let's play Can you teach me to throw", I said "Not today I got a lot to do", he said, "That's ok"  
  
For a short time, Legolas felt a pang of disappointment, but he understood he father was an important man. It was not that he didn't love him. He was daddy's little boy. Smiling happy to have what he had Legolas walks away.  
  
And he walked away but his smile never dimmed And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah You know I'm gonna be like him"  
  
Thranduil shakes his head, after all this time, Legolas never dimmed. Still he longed to have time with his son, to teach him things that other fathers taught their sons. For now other elves took up his responsibilities, Legolas miss nothing. Still he did not want his son to be just like him. It was a lonely existence.  
  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon Little boy blue and the man on the moon  
  
Once again Thranduil was in a hurry, this time to get to Rivendell. He was running late, he did not have time to say his usual good byes. Yet his son caught site of his father.  
  
When you comin' home dad? I don't know when, but we'll get together then son You know we'll have a good time then  
  
Things had slowed with the passing of the elves over the sea. His duties called him less and less away. But his son was now centuries old, a man now on his own journeys. Thranduil sighs and rests his head on his hand. He had nothing to do, and now his son was away.  
  
Well, he came home from the quest just the other day  
  
Elves called out the news of the safe return of the prince. He was back from destroying the ring, alive. Changed so much from the years away.  
  
So much like a man I just had to say "Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while?"  
  
Legolas looked at his dad a bit startled, his father had never asked him to sit for a while. His father was always running off for one reason or another. Sadly Legolas was expected back in Rivendell, he promised Gimli and Aragorn he wouldn't be gone long.  
  
He shook his head and said with a smile "What I'd really like, Dad, is to tell you I'm okay, See you later, can I leave now please?"  
  
Thranduil's mouth dropped, then he nods in acknowledgment, his son was busy, so much like him. His worst fears were coming true. With a wisp of hair his son was gone.  
  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon Little boy blue and the man on the moon  
  
Legolas jumps on his stallion, and starts back out for Rivendell. The elves watched him with sad eyes as he left. He was doing just what Thranduil did years before. They did all they could to make the boy a man, to make up for what his dad had missed. Now it was Thranduil's turn to sit alone.  
  
When you comin' home son? I don't know when, but we'll get together then son You know we'll have a good time then  
  
Thranduil buries his head in his hands and cries. How much he longed to be with his son.  
  
I've long since retired, my son's moved away  
  
Last preparations to sail over the seas was done. Thranduil sighed, it was only a year till they left. Which was a very short time to an elf. He knew this would be the last time for several centuries to see his son. He summons an elf to send his son one last request.  
  
I set him a message just the other day I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind"  
  
Legolas rips open the message from his dad, he frowns as a kid cries from the other room. Grabbing a feather pen he begins to write his reply. Knowing to this was the last time in a long time he'd see his dad. To much was going on though, his dad would have to wait.  
  
He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I could find the time You see my new job's a hassle and kids have the flu But it's sure nice talking to you, Dad  
  
A tear drifts down Legolas' face, he did miss his dad. He felt bad blowing off his dad, but what could he do. His father would understand though, cause he did it to him when he was a kid.  
  
It's been sure nice talking to you"  
  
Folding the message, Legolas hands it to an elf that waited to ride back to Mirkwood with Legolas's message. With a bow the elf turns and leaves.  
  
And as I folded up the message it occurred to me He'd grown up just like me My boy was just like me  
  
Just had little Legolas had promised, he was just like his dad. Other duties called him, like helping Aragorn around his kingdom, not to mention his family. Thranduil's heart dropped, would his son ever sail over? He didn't know.  
  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon Little boy blue and the man on the moon  
  
Thranduil takes one last look at Mirkwood, he would never see this place again. The time of the elves was over. It was time for him to go. Some of the elves ahead of him call to him, Thranduil forces a smile, riding way from his home.  
  
When you comin' home son? I don't know when, but we'll get together then son You know we'll have a good time then  
  
Legolas gets off the boat, looking around desperately for his father. Elrond, who had sailed over centuries before him, walks up to Legolas with his wife. His blue eyes searched Elrond's eyes for the answer why his father wasn't here to greet him. He had waited so long to see his father. To make up for lost time.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas," Elrond says softly. "Thranduil's ship was lost, but the other two from Mirkwood made it here."  
  
Yeah, we'll have a good time then  
  
~@~  
  
There is no such thing as happily ever after. 


End file.
